Chick Hicks
Chick Hicks is the main antagonist of Cars. ''Cars'' Hicks is in a three-way tie with The King and Lightning McQueen, and is attempting to win the Piston Cup. His nickname is "The Runner-Up", as he seems to always lose to The King. He also has the reputation of not racing fairly: "Chick Hicks is a racing veteran with a chip on his shoulder, a ruthless competitor who has cheated his way into more second-place finishes than any other car. He's been counting down the seasons to The King's retirement so that he can take over the coveted Dinoco sponsorship, but he never expected such fierce competition from hot shot rookie Lightning McQueen.""Car Finder" (supplementary material on Blu-ray Disc release of Cars). 2007. Blu-ray Disc. Walt Disney Home Entertainment, 2007. "In Lightning McQueen's worst nightmares not only does Chick Hicks win the Piston Cup, but he wins over Dinoco as well." Chick's primary sponsor is the Hostile Takeover Bank (htB). His car number is 86, which refers to the year Luxo, Jr. was released. Chick ties with The King and Lightning in the Piston Cup championship, forcing the three racers to compete in a tiebreaker race. Chick later mocks McQueen on winning the Piston Cup and sponsorship of Dinoco. Lightning retaliates by nicknaming Chick "Thunder" due to that thunder always comes after lightning, much to Chick's intense annoyance. He, however, later shows off with this new nickname after Lightning disappears in Radiator Springs, wooing his fans and stealing Lightning's. He makes numerous attempts to force Lightning out of the final race, only to be outrun by him in spite of it. He intentionally sideswipes The King during the final lap, making him spin out of control and crash. When Lightning sees what has happened to The King, he stops before crossing the finish line and goes back to help The King across the line. This allows Chick to win first place and the Piston Cup. But nobody cheers him on, instead cheering on Lightning for helping The King. The fans then turn on Chick, causing him to make a quick getaway with his trophy and making him realize the "Chick era" just ended as soon as it started. It is unknown what happens to Chick afterwards, but it appears that he has been denied the sponsorship by Dinoco as Tex instead tries to offers it to Lightning for his good sportsmanship. Personality Chick is extremely rude, arrogant and centered on himself and winning, not unlike McQueen himself. However, theses traits are more exaggerate in Chick, and often make him more ridiculous or obnoxious. Chick always brags about winning, and he's also sarcastic and intimidating. Having lived all his career in the shadow of The King has made him bitter and devoid of any sense of fair-play. Chick largely serves as a parallel to McQueen. They are both racers who dream of getting at Dinoco, which represents the peak of success. McQueen, however, learned to accept that helping others is more important than fame and fortune. Chick, on the other hand, failed to learn the error of his ways and let his anger be his downfall. Chick serves as an example of what McQueen would become if the latter had allowed his anger and arrogance to consume him. Customizations cars-chick-hicks.jpg|'Hostile Takeover Bank Chick Hicks' From Cars Dinoco chick hicks.jpg|'Dinoco Chick Hicks' From Lightning McQueen's nightmares Trivia *Chick makes his team wear "mustache" grilles to represent him. *Chick has proven to be friends with DJ, Snot Rod, Boost and Wingo, who have helped him on various occasions. *According to the 2009 Die-cast Collectors Guide, Chick Hicks has 334 decals on him. *Chick Hicks wants to end up in first place and hates ending up in second place, which is similar to Randall Boggs from Monsters, Inc.. *Chick is a 1979 Shyster Cremlin, a car that does not exist. It is designed after a 1987 Buick Grand National. *86, Chick's number, could come from 1986, the year that Pixar was established. *Even though he didn't appear in Cars 2, you can download him for Cars 2: The Video Game. *On his right door, there is a picture of the Marshy-Marshmellows logo. This is mostly the same company which was seen in A Bug's Life under the name of "Joel's Marshy Marshmellows." *In the Polish version, his name is Marek Marucha. Ma rucha means "He has speed." *A 1:55 scale die-cast of Chick Hicks appears in one of the exhibit elements at The Science Behind Pixar along with Lightning McQueen and Brush Curber. Gallery Chick_hicks.jpg Chick_Hicks_1.jpg Chick_Hicks_2.jpg Chick_Hicks_3.jpg ChickPitShop.jpg|Chick in the pits Chick Hicks.jpg|Chick on the MSS Chick_Hicks_Piston_Cup.jpg|Chick getting his Piston Cup trophy Chick_Hicks_Racing.jpg|Chick bumping Lee Revkins off the track Bandicam_2014-05-01_16-36-40-042.jpg|"I am NOT coming in behind you again, old man!" Chick (1).jpg|Chick at the LA Speedway after winning cars-the-movie-chick-hicks.jpg|Chick on the LA Speedway 04.jpg|Chick with his pitties mcqueenchick.jpg|Lightning McQueen and Chick on the MSS Chickhicks.png|Chick in The World of Cars Online Chief Chick.png Chick Hicks Tire Change.jpg ChickHicks2.jpg ChickHicks6.jpg Chick-hicks-racing.jpg StripWeathersCars.jpg ChickHicks9.jpg ChickHicks10.jpg Chickmagnet 2.jpg Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-281.jpg 000012b1 1.png 00000075 1.png 00002648_1.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-01-04h21m55s227.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-01-04h21m07s14.png vlcsnap-2012-09-01-04h22m19s208.png vlcsnap-2012-09-01-04h22m23s1.png vlcsnap-2012-09-01-04h22m47s235.png Chick Race-O-Rama.jpg ChickRSA.JPG ChickCarsGame.jpg InfiniteSeries McQueen 2.png ChickHicks.png Cars -2006--480p-BRrip-x264-StyLishSaLH.jpg Chick Hicks Poster.jpg cars-disneyscreencaps.com-221.jpg cars-disneyscreencaps.com-404.jpg cars-disneyscreencaps.com-332.jpg cars-disneyscreencaps.com-955.jpg cars-disneyscreencaps.com-11308.jpg|"Ka Chicka!" vlcsnap-2015-06-06-13h19m25s827.png|Chick's defeat Die-casts Desert-chick-hicks.jpg|Chick Hicks' die-cast. Sc-dinoco-chick-hicks.jpeg|Dinoco Chick Hicks' die-cast. Sc-chick-hicks-easter-egg.jpeg|Easter Egg die-cast. Chick Hicks Toy 3.jpg|World of Cars' die-cast. Woc-chick-hicks-lane-mates.jpeg|World of Cars' short lane die-cast. Woc-chick-hicks-pit-row-race-off.jpg|Pit Row Race Off die-cast. Ror-short-chick-hicks-cup-chase.jpg|Die-cast with Piston Cup. Ror-chick-hicks-lightyear-launcher.jpg|Lightyear Launcher and die-cast. Chick Hicks Eye Changing Toy.jpg|Lenticular eyes die-cast. Chick Hicks Toy 2.jpg|Rubber Tires die-cast. Chick Hicks Toy Color Changers.jpg|Color Changers die-cast. Ror-chick-hicks-bruiser-bukowski-mm.jpg|Race-O-Rama Movie Moment with Bruiser Bukowski chick.jpg|2013 die-cast chicktransberry.jpg|2014 die-cast with Lee Revkins Other Merchandise Chick Hicks Fisher Price.jpg|Geotrax Chick Hicks Shake Toy.jpg|Shake 'N' Go ChickKingWood.jpg|Wood Chick Hicks Pin.jpg|Pin Chick Hicks Necklace.jpg|Necklane Chick Hicks Pressed Penny.jpg|Pressed Penny Chick Hicks Key Chain.jpg|Key Chain Dinocochickhicks.jpg| Chick hicks radiator springs classic single.jpg References Category:Cars Characters Category:Primary Villains